


a different walk in the park

by pony_express



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Dean trains for the Triple Threat match at Battleground.Written for puzzleprompts using 3 prompts - clean (unclear), mountains, and wind (air).





	

The bitter dry air at the top of these rough mountains were nothing compared to the fight he was in for, and knowing that made Dean push on. He had to be prepared for anything; Seth would fight dirty, and he knew counters for his every move. Roman knew those too. Both would push him to beyond his limit in the ring, and out here training on the mountains of desert Cincinnati in the dry heat of high noon Ohio, he would push himself so the squared circle would not be a challenge, but rather a run up the mountain.


End file.
